1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, electronic equipment, and the like.
2. Related Art
Display apparatuses using light-emitting elements such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) elements have a problem in which a change in signals in a data line adversely affects a pixel transistor, which leads to vertical crosstalk. In the related art, a shield line is provided between a data line and a pixel transistor inside a pixel (JP-A-2012-189828).
It was confirmed that the amplitude in the signal line at a drain contact portion of a pixel transistor actually affects the gate holding voltage at the drive transistor, which leads to vertical crosstalk.
In order to prevent vertical crosstalk, an attempt has been made to perform driving while reducing the voltage amplitude in the data line, and examples of the method therefor include the capacitance dividing method. However, it is not easy to form a holding capacitor having a predetermined area for each data line.
In recent years, for example, a driver including a latch circuit can be installed in a display panel such as an LCOS panel or an Si-OLED (organic light-emitting diode) panel in which a liquid crystal layer is formed on a silicon substrate. In this case, the latch circuit is formed in consideration of a pixel pitch of display pixels formed in the display panel. The reason for this is to make it easy to establish interconnection, by arranging a latch element for latching data that is to be supplied to one pixel, within the width of that pixel.
However, for example, in the case of a micro display panel used for a display such as an electronic viewfinder (EVF) or a head-mounted display (HMD), the pixel pitch is as small as, for example, 2.5 μm. Accordingly, it is actually impossible to provide holding capacitors on the data lines within the range of the pixel pitch.